Please Stop Pretending
by demonicekyo
Summary: This is the sequel of the story I DON'T LIKE YOU. Rei keeps on telling that Aya is a great pretender! The query is, is she really pretending that she doesn't like Rei anymore? Hmmm....
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"So how's the girl pretending that she doesn't like me?" Rei asked Aya who happened eating her snacks in the cafeteria.

Aya gave Rei a frown and an image of a disgusting girl gobbling a large burger.

"Wow… you're turning me off." Rei said disgustingly and sat beside her.

"Who told you to sit beside me?" she asked her.

"Am I not allowed to sit beside you?"

"Definitely."

"Oh sorry…" Rei stood up with his tray on his hands.

"Bye... Bye… Daydreamer!" shouted Aya.

But Rei didn't go away. Instead, he sat in front of her.

"That's what you think. I'm not gonna go away with you." he said.

"You're kooky." Aya answered.

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever."

Rei started eating his burger and sipping his juice. Then he started again the wasteful and useless conversation.

"They said one of the factors which you can say that a girl likes a boy is that she eats what is his favorite food. Just like you, you were eating my favorite food, burger."

Upon hearing this, Aya's left eyebrow rose up and her fist was itching.

"Oh yeah?" she asked and tried to calm herself.

"Aha." Rei answered briefly and took another bite of his burger. "Want some more?" he offered his burger.

"No, thanks. I'm not a drooling dog."

"I know that. But let me ask you again, do you like me?"

"One hard knock isn't enough for you?"

"The second factor which you can say that a girl likes that boy is that she likes physical contact with him. Just like what you're doing with me. You always wanted to touch my face with your fist. Can't you control your hidden desire to me? "

Upon hearing this again, Aya stood up and clenched her fist.

"You know Otohata, there is no hospital for a daydreamer like you."

Before Aya lost her temper, she went away leaving her unfinished juice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aya was looking for Yuya when she met Ran.

"Hey Ran! Have you seen Yuya?" Aya asked Ran busy filing her nails.

"Yuya?" Ran asked.

"Yes. Have you seen him?

Ran paused for a moment and answered Aya.

"He's on the men's room." she answered and whispered to Aya. "I think he's having a shower."

"Oh that's nice."

"Do you have a plan sneaking him up inside the shower room?"

"Of course not!"

Ran laughed. "I'm just joking."

-----------------------------------------------

Aya went to the men's room and looked for Yuya there. She saw boys who had just put on their uniforms and had just gone away.

"Maybe Yuya is still inside the shower room. I'll just wait here." she said and sat on the bench.

She thought that her and Yuya were the only people inside the room. But she was wrong. Rei was also there.

"So what''s the great pretender doing here?" Rei asked Aya.

Aya looked at him and was terribly shock. It was because he was just half-naked with only

the towel covering his lower part.

Rei smiled and asked, "What's the problem? Is this your first time seeing your crush half-naked?"

"Kindah and your not my crush."

"Oh really?" Rei smiled and approached Aya.

"100 REALLY." Aya answered and stood up.

Rei was wet looking and he looked very HOT. This made Aya bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong Hoshino? Can't you control your desire now?" Rei asked as if he's like a maniac. "If you want me, now get me." he added.

"Oh stop it you fool!" Aya shouted.

"Sshhh..."he whispered and pushed Aya on the wall. He trapped her with his arms.

"I warn you, I will shout." Aya warned him.

But Rei seemed didn't hear her.

"It's just the two of us Aya."

Aya felt a terrible stiff on her whole body. She can't move her hands even her feet to kick Rei.

"The third factor which you can say that a girl likes that boy is that she sneak him up on the shower room. Just what like you're doing right now." Rei said and tried to kiss Aya but Yuya came out from the cubicle.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Aya saw Yuya came out from the cubicle. She pushed Rei away from her, fixed herself, and greeted Yuya, "Hi Yuya!"

Yuya, who was also half-naked, surprisingly looked at her.

"Have you been waiting there for too long?" he asked.

"Not really. Actually, Rei and I – had a short conversation a while ago. "

Yuya looked disgustingly at Rei. "You talked to Aya with that half-naked mode? Man, I can't believe you!"

Rei rose her left eyebrow up and folded his arms in his chest. "Tell me, how can I wear my uniform if somebody is watching me? And besides, a girl like her should not be here in the men's room."

Aya felt her blood rushed through her face – EMBARASSMENT was in her system. "Rei is right. I should have waited you outside. _Gomen nasai_… " She bowed her head and went outside.

"She surely is embarrassed," Rei said and smirked.

"You're bad," Yuya reacted.

"I was just telling what's true."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where you going?" Rei asked and took his uniform from the locker. 

"We're going to have a date," Yuya answered promptly.

Rei paused and a big **DATE **with several small _dates, dates, dates,_ stuck on his brain.

"What about Ran?" he asked trying to recover from a minor shock.

"She's with her monkey boy."

"I see."

Rei watched Yuya hurriedly preparing himself. "It's a group date, isn't it?" he asked.

Yuya finally through, took his bag and whispered to Rei, "No, it's just the two of us…" 

It was just a whisper but for Rei, it was like a loud sonic boom. **INTENSE SHOCK** hit him that made him felt his world shattered into pieces. Yuya chuckled and tap his shoulder, "Hey, I like your reaction. Hehehe… I better go. _Sayonara!_" 

Yuya left him standing still half-naked.

"Since when she learned to go out with other boys?" Rei asked himself trying so hard to 

recover from the intense shock.

"Tell me Rei, is there something going on between the two of them that you do not 

know?" he asked himself for the second time.

"Do you think they like each other?" he asked himself for the third time. 

"NO WAY!" he yelled and banged the door of his locker.

WAS HE JEALOUS?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So how's your date with Mr. Cover boy Ms. Hoshino?" Rei asked Aya who was too busy reading the encyclopedia. They were in the library.

Aya lift up his head and smilingly answered him, "I really had a great moment with him." _The truth was they had just their group study not a date._

"Well, that's pretty good." Rei sat on the chair facing Aya. As usual and as useless, he started the wasteful conversation.

"You've been so busy these days," he said.

"You too, you are so busy – busy stalking me."

"Stalking you?"

"Aha."

"Is that stalking? I don't know that."

"Stupid fool."

Rei smirked. He fondly watched Aya skimming and scanning the pages of encyclopedia. He thought of playing games with her.

"Aya…"

"WHAT!" Aya blurted because she lost the word she had just found in the book. "You really have this disturbing behavior!" She stood up and started picking up her things. 

She wanted to transfer to the other table near the librarian so that Rei could not disturb him anymore. But Rei wasn't startled. He went on.

"You really changed. You're becoming a little tough and rough. And –"Rei surveyed her from head to the curves of her body. 

Aya saw his pervert look. She blushed and she embraced herself. "What do you think you're doing pervert!"

"Hush Aya… Remember we're in the library. "

"I don't care!" She picked up the last thing she had on the table.

Nuisance was in the atmosphere. The librarian, keeping her temper, pressed the buzzer which means – SILENCE.

"Don't leave me this way, "Rei said in a low tone. 

"And why? Huh! Excuse me Otohata, I am here to study, not for you."

"If you are going to leave me, you can't have your cellphone back." 

Rei took her cell phone from his pocket and showed it to her.

"How come it's with you?" she asked surprisingly.

"You left it in the men's room yesterday. I –"

"Whatever. Now, give it to me."

"Not so fast Hoshino. You have to go with me."

"I am studying so give it to me."

"I know you're done and could you please stop making ineffective lies?"

Rei smiled at him foolishly and rose from his seat.

"Go with me and you'll have your cell phone back."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"What are we doing here under the sakura tree?" she asked keeping herself calm. (It's just the two of them.)

Instead of answering her, Rei looked at her burden.

"Why don't you drop your things on the ground?"

Without any words, Aya obediently put her things on the ground. "Then what's next?" she asked.

Rei stared at her for a long time. "We'll make a miracle you'll never forget."

Aya felt a terrifying premonition. She could hear her heart thumping loudly. "W-what do you mean miracle?" she asked.

Rei took her cell phone from his pocket and unlocked it.

"What are you going to do with my cell phone?"

"I just want to look for my number here. There you are, Rei Otohata – 32549851111. I thought you erased it. You told me last summer that you would delete it and you will never ask for my number ever. How come it's still here?"

"I-I forgot to erase it."

"Is that so? Y'know, it's the fourth factor that tells, you like me. "

"I don't want to play with you. So please, give it to me."

"Oh sure I'll give this to you. But before that..." Rei set Aya's cellphone in a video mode. Then he threw her a teasing look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Aya asked, uneasy.

Rei drew an evil smile. "We will continue the scene we had in the men's room."

Before Aya could make any reaction, Rei pushed her against the tree and touched her lips with his. Aya struggled to fight but Rei was too strong that she wasn't able to move.

Rei was too harsh at first but he was able to become gentle and passionate when he felt Aya gave up on protesting. The fact was, AYA was not tired, she was driven away with his kiss.

AND THE FEELING WAS, HEAVEN!!

Aya, now having her first hand experience, followed Rei's lips. But before they could end up to something more heavenly, Aya opened her eyes and went back to her normal state. She pushed Rei and slapped him hardly.

"You bastard!"

"But you like it, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up you fool!" Aya grumbled and picked her things up from the ground. She ran away leaving her cellphone on Rei's hands.

However, with heavenly feeling and smiling face (even though he was slapped), Rei saved the video of the scene happened a while ago under the sakura tree. Poor Aya... she didn't even know that the unexpected scene was taken-- taken by her own phone.


End file.
